


Бойтесь бородатых женщин и безбородых мужчин

by rio_abajo_rio



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rio_abajo_rio/pseuds/rio_abajo_rio
Summary: Двое мудрых правителей двух благородных народов собираются вместе и держат совет...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beware of women with beards and men without](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441707) by [TheLionInMyBed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLionInMyBed/pseuds/TheLionInMyBed). 



> Текст переведён на фандомную битву-2017 для команды fandom JRRT 2017, и это мой самый любимый текст из тех, что я на битву-2017 перевела и принесла.  
> Я упоротый руссингон-шиппер, и, пусть иногда и читаю пейринги, в которых "члены" ОТП гуляют налево, но чаще всего они меня сквикают... особенно гетные пейринги :)) Но парадоксальным и поразительным образом этот текст не сквикнул ничуть! по-моему, он чудесен, и герои его - тоже просто чудо :) а для руссингон-шипперов в нём есть пасхалочки!
> 
> Предупреждения: гендерсвитч, графичные описания сексуальных отношений представителей разных рас, интимный пирсинг.
> 
> Текст также доступен для чтения на ficbook.net: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6070021.

Азагхал понимала, что эльф перед ней — не девушка, а взрослая женщина, но это голое лицо… трудно было на него не отвлекаться. Что с того, что девица такая рослая — с таким лицом ей полагается еще подметать золу в родительской кузне, а вовсе не вести за собой в бой войско таких же детей, как она.

И после пары глотков горячительного Азагхал эльфийке так и сказала.

— Да я старше твоего прадеда, — заявила эльфийка в ответ, — старше, чем… тебе придется столько раз произнести «прапра», что тебя усталость свалит раньше.

— Годами, может, и старше, — резонно парировала Азагхал, — но что для вас годы? Десять веков, сотня — а вы и не постареете даже. По-прежнему останетесь детьми-переростками!

— Как глубокомысленно! — в ответных словах немного уважения все-таки было, но эльфийка испортила и его, добавив: — Вижу, как ты пялишься на мой подбородок!

— Да это просто неприлично! У моей дочери щетина погуще твоей — а она даже еще не научилась ходить! А как кто-то узнает твой ранг? Клан?

— Ну, ты же знаешь: тебе представили меня как Владыку из Дома Феанора, — ответила эльфийка ворчливо, но, похоже, сердилась недолго. — А как ты об этом узнаешь по бороде? А косы — косы тоже символизируют что-то такое? А бусины?

— И то, и то! Каждый клан плетет косу по-своему, понимаешь? — Азагхал потеребила замысловатое плетение из кос, тянувшееся от подбородка до пояса. — А каждую бусину еще нужно заработать! Ее выдает мастер по завершении ученичества, или военачальник — тому, кто проявил себя в битве, или любовник… неважно. — Азагхал была царем не за красивые глазки, и мелодичное позвякивание, сопровождавшее все ее движения, исходило от несметного числа металлических бусин, сверкавших в ее тяжелой угольно-черной бороде, словно жилы драгоценной руды. — Как тебя вообще будут уважать или тебе доверять, если на тебе не увидеть свидетельств твоих деяний?

Эльфийка расхохоталась, будто Азагхал сказала что-то очень смешное.

— А что, спасение твоей жизни само по себе — недостаточный повод меня уважать с момента знакомства?

— О, бой был прекрасным: отлично спланированным и великолепно исполненным. Я бы вплела одну из этих, — она коснулась золотой бусины, знаменующей победу, — тебе в бороду, будь у тебя на подбородке хоть один волосок. Их что, Враг забрал вместе с твоей рукой?

— Для разговора об этом мы выпили маловато, — эльфийка явно решила переменить тему. — А что же те гномы, у которых борода не растет?

Азагхал потерзалась вопросом, напоить ли эльфийку покрепче или приберечь медовуху для себя, но любопытство одержало верх, и она перекинула эльфийке свою флягу — та пролетела над походным костром по высокой дуге.

— Никогда не слышала о таких бедах — да и что за славные подвиги может совершить младенец в броне?

— А вашим женщинам для славных подвигов обязательно требуется борода? — эльфийка ловко поймала флягу на лету одной рукой, но пить не стала.

— Ты что, смеешься надо мной, девчонка? — Азагхал вскочила, и бусины в бороде сердито звякнули. В свете костра самоцветы и искусно выкованное золото переливались так, что она казалась одетой в языки пламени. — Думаешь, я хуже тебя лишь потому, что орки застали меня врасплох? Бери свой меч — и я покажу тебе, на что способна женщина-гном!

Эльфийка резко дернулась было к кинжалу у пояса, но тут же сдержала движение и даже не сделала попытки подняться. На лице ее появилось примирительное выражение, и голос смягчился.

— Приношу свои извинения, намерений тебя обидеть у меня не было. Ни у одной женщины моего народа бороды нет. По крайней мере, насколько мне известно; у меня есть кузины, которые, услышав мои слова, могли бы отрастить бороды лишь мне назло! И уж, конечно, ни у одного эльфа — мужчины ли, женщины ли — нет такой превосходной бороды, как твоя.

— Едва ли это комплимент! — Азагхал таким было не задобрить.

— Веришь ли, в нашей семье я считаюсь дипломатом, — эльфийка перекинула ей обратно флягу, что куда больше способствовало улучшению настроения.

— Верю легко! — Азагхал шлепнулась обратно на подушку. — Но лишь потому, что уже встречалась с твоей сестрой!

— Но как гномы отличают мужчин от женщин? — быстро спросила эльфийка. Она подалась вперед, наклонив голову так, что в темных камнях ее венца заиграли блики от костра. — Не по косам же… может быть, по драгоценным камням, что вы носите?

— Догадка блестящая, — при этих словах в мыслях Азагхал забрезжило что-то смутное, но что — пока было не очень понятно. — Не знаю, как вы, дети, такое творите! Побереглась бы ты: подобными домыслами можешь снова нанести кому-то обиду!

— Но все ведь так наглядно и взаимосвязанно, — рука эльфийки снова дернулась — но не к ножу, а к свитку в походной суме рядом с ней. Неуловимым движением носка сапога она выбила из костра обгоревшую палку, подняла ее и принялась шустро делать пометки в пергаменте. — Если понимать связи и закономерности… думаю, девочкам соответствуют рубины?

— Не только рубины. Все красные кам… гм-м-м… — да, похоже Азагхал слишком привыкла, что ее-то народ просвещен в этих вопросах, как само собой разумеющееся, и теперь, глядя на кроваво-красные камни надо лбом… эльфийки?..

— Мог бы сказать раньше! Так ты мальчик! — выпалила она.

— О, это вряд ли, — эльф, с измазанной углем щекой, поднял на нее глаза, прищурившись в притворном гневе. — Я все еще старше, чем твоя прапрабабка!

— И все еще дурачок! — совершив открытие насчет пола, Азагхал вновь осмотрела эльфа, на этот раз взглядом оценивающим. Чересчур изящный и одновременно резкий на ее вкус, даже если забыть об отсутствии волос на лице. Она сделала долгий глоток медовухи, ощущая, как огненная сладость льется по горлу прямо в живот… и, наверное, выпивка и была виновата в том, что дальше с ее уст сорвалось: — Эй, слушай, если у твоего народа не бывает бороды, со всем остальным тогда что, а?

— Я видел, как некоторые из вашего народа носят нефрит и малахит, — эльф все еще продолжал царапать свои записи, — что это зна… а? — эхом отозвался он.

— Ты весь безволосый? — Азагхал поднялась на ноги и бочком обошла костер. Он взглянул на нее из-под своих темных ресниц… впервые она стояла рядом с ним так, что он смотрел на нее снизу вверх, и ей, кажется, это понравилось.

— Твое любопытство научного толка, или ты делаешь мне предложение?

— Просто достань уже свой член! — она плюхнулась ему на колени. — У тебя тут что, кинжал в кармане или… о… точно, кинжал.

— Там тоже, — он чуть сдвинулся, и она смогла устроиться на нем верхом с большим удобством. — И там. Быстрее было бы спросить у меня, где не кин… оу… Здесь, да.

Азагхал никогда особенно наукой не интересовалась, но всегда позволяла себе следовать за своим любопытством, и вот как-то так вышло, что она уже сунула руку ему в штаны и сжала в кулаке его член. Длиннее, чем у мужчин ее народа — даже когда он не возбужден! — хотя и не такой толстый. Она даже ощутила легкое разочарование, обнаружив, что у основания члена волосы у него все-таки были: густые и темно-рыжие.

— Вот это я бы смогла заплести, — заявила она, поглаживая завитки и удивляясь их мягкости.

— Зачем впустую тратить время таких ловких пальцев, — его руки были уже у нее на поясе — и живая, и протез, — пусть и не такие ловкие, но куда проворнее, чем она могла ожидать.

Она стянула тунику через голову и отбросила куда-то в сторону от костра, высвободив груди из поддерживающей их перевязи. Соски ее уже затвердели — она тут же оправдалась перед собой тем, что во всем виноват ночной холод и щекотка от ее собственной бороды — но, похоже, между ног у нее тоже становилось все более влажно. Что за нелепица! Это же просто вызов, просто жажда удовлетворить любопытство и потешить уязвленную спасением гордость… вовсе не желание покувыркаться со смазливым и похотливым парнем, кто может отплатить той же монетой.

Вообще, если уж выбирать из всех эльфов, этот ее устраивал. Пусть он такой же странный, как они все, но его перебитый нос, обкорнанные уши и неровный шрам на левой щеке, благодарение богам, нарушали эту жутковатую идеальную соразмерность, которая в них так отталкивала.

Он скользнул пальцами между косами ее бороды и обхватил ладонью правую грудь, большим пальцем поглаживая сосок, а затем опустил голову к другому соску и взял его в рот. Из-за разницы в росте угол между ними был неудобным, но это ее не остановило: она притянула к себе его голову и прижала к груди. И зубы его сомкнулись на стальном стержне, пронзающем сосок, он легонько за него потянул… и от стальной сережки во все клеточки ее тела яркими искрами брызнуло наслаждение, и она вздохнула.

Другую руку — не ту, которая сжимала ее грудь — он держал так, чтобы Азагхал не касаться. Уж этого она не могла вынести и ухватила его за правое запястье, потянув к себе.

— Она холодная, — оправдался он.

— Она чудесная! — может, Азагхал, положа руку на сердце, и не могла бы похвалить красу эльфов, но уж их работу по стали оценить могла! Протез больше походил на латную перчатку, чем на руку, но, очевидно, скрывал какой-то механизм, который нельзя было разглядеть. Она поднесла ненастоящую руку к груди и поежилась — насчет холода он не лгал — и ощутила, как ненастоящие пальцы на ее коже дернулись. Они были недостаточно подвижными, чтобы ласкать не хуже его левой руки, но эти прикосновения были приятны не меньше… и теплый язык так контрастировал с холодной сталью. И она вновь озаботилась работой рук своих: одна на его члене, делая его все тверже и тверже, а вторая — между ее собственных ног.

Эльф распрямился и покрутил головой, разминая шею.

— Если не возражаешь, может быть, ляжем…

— Не стоит, мне и так хорошо.

— У меня в мешке есть масло… — он потянулся было за ним — не снимая с колен Азагхал, это было непросто, — но она дернула его обратно к себе.

— Парень, да я и так вся теку.

— Как удобно, — хмыкнул он, позволяя ей направить его руку вниз. Пальцы скользнули по ее клитору… так легонько, что это можно было принять за случайность, но потом уже куда более уверенно. Лицо его было нахмуренным и сосредоточенным, будто он не любовной игрой наслаждался, а стоял перед брошенным ему трудным вызовом и был намерен с ним справиться. Она стиснула его член.

— Что, немного у тебя было женщин, а?

— Да уж, немного.

— Помедленней, — она качнулась, насаживаясь на его пальцы, и он понял намек, прижав большой палец к клитору и стальному стерженьку в нем, а двумя другими пальцами скользнув внутрь. — Вот так, хорошо.

И вправду было хорошо. Его член в ее руке был таким тяжелым, гладким, скользким от выступившей влаги, и она с легкой досадой призналась себе, что заводит ее уже не только любопытство.

— Хватит возиться уже! — огрызнулась она, и он в ответ поднял бровь… был у него опыт или не было, пальцы его были очень даже искусными, боевая готовность — недвусмысленной, и оба они знали, что он не дрогнет. Такие яркие его глаза стали совсем темными, губы приподнялись, блеснули зубы…

Такие же чуждые, как и все остальное в нем.

«Ну и ладно», — подумала она. Золото в ее бороде весило не меньше половины самой Азахгал — уж точно она не боялась пробовать неизведанное. Одним легким движением она приподнялась — и затем опустилась вниз, прямо на его член. Ответом на это был признательный вздох, и зубы его клацнули — в каком-то дюйме от ее голого плеча.

— Кусайся, если так хочешь, — обронила она, изо всех сил пытаясь выглядеть царственно… что было сложно: тело его было таким теплым, член дарил такую сладкую муку… — Я не против.

Но кусаться он не стал; на миг оба замерли неподвижно, а потом оба же попытались двинуться одновременно, и Азагхал чуть не свалилась с его колен. Откинувшись назад и опершись на локти, он взглянул на нее, и оба внезапно разразились хохотом.

— И с чего мы решили, что это хорошая идея? — выдохнула она, усаживаясь поудобнее, от чего колокольчики в ее бороде мелодично зазвенели.

Эльф распрямился и изобразил на лице изумление и испуг:

— Разве ты не находишь меня очень красивым?

— Я нахожу тебя очень стратегически ценным, — она не стала его целовать, но подняла голову и провела языком по капле пота на его горле, наслаждаясь тем, как его гладкая кожа прижимается к ее щетинистой щеке. Эти эльфы Запада были не такими бледными, как привычные ей авари, но от ее щетины его кожа так же горела румянцем. Хотя вот на вкус он был не такой: не пот и сладкий мед, а сталь: закаленная, только что из кузницы. И сдавленный выдох, что он издал в ответ, смешком не был.

— Моя госпожа слишком добра… — стальной ладонью он уперся ей в бедро — такой холодной, но не все же не настолько, чтобы ей захотелось отдернуться, — а левой опять принялся поглаживать клитор.

— Поосторожней бы ты с любезностями, эльф, — она провела пальцем по угольному пятну на его щеке, а затем, упершись ногами, привстала и вновь опустилась на него.

Всю жизнь она сражалась на поле боя в тяжелом доспехе, благодаря чему ее бедра стали предметом зависти всего Тумунзахара — и она была поражена всерьез: темп, что он задавал, толкаясь в нее, не уступал ее темпу.

— Тогда напишу о твоих прелестях трактат, если тебе будет угодно, — он задыхался, и она знала из-за чего.

— Да как же ты это сделаешь, раз бросил писать? — протянув руку, она мстительно ущипнула его за ухо. Сначала нежно, а потом, когда он задрожал, взбрыкнул и вонзил в ее плечо зубы — куда сильнее, ну как тут удержаться. Левую руку он опять вплел в ее бороду и потянул с такой силой, что стало больно — и она охнула от удовольствия.

Все это могло продолжаться и дольше — выносливость Азагхал тоже была предметом ее гордости, — но всего этого не произошло бы, будь они трезвыми, а медовуха не делала им никаких поблажек. Она попыталась было напоследок представить себе мужчину-гнома, с крепкими конечностями, с густой бородой… но как только первые осыпающиеся камешки обратились в наступающую и наконец накрывшую ее лавину, стершую напрочь все мысли, перед глазами стояли лишь это резкое лицо и эти нелепые острые уши.

И она ощутила, как его тело под ней задрожало, все мускулы его напряглись — она бы, конечно, еще попрыгала на нем, ради собственного удовольствия, но ее будто молнией ударила мысль, которая вообще-то должна была прийти в голову раньше, — и она с проклятьем скатилась с его колен.

Он открыл рот — может, хотел задать какой-то вопрос или запротестовать, но потом эхом ругнулся и стиснул член собственной рукой в попытках завершить начатое. На грани кульминации он утратил свою сверхъестественную грацию и изящество, движения стали грубыми и неистовыми, и вот он довел себя до разрядки и излился прямо на землю.

— Извини, — сказала она, когда он перевел дыхание и снова посмотрел на нее; глаза его были опять холодны и ясны. — Это было жестоко, но, что бы там я тебе ни задолжала, не хочу, чтобы наши дома были соединены кровью.

— Что… о, — обида была забыта, он натянул обратно штаны и принялся искать свой пергамент. — Хочешь сказать, что можешь понести лишь от этого?!

Азагхал расправилась с собственными штанами и с ворчанием отобрала у него сброшенную в пылу страсти тунику.

— Ну, я о таком не слышала, но стоит ли рисковать? Подумай только, что за вид будет у _этого_!

— Не говори так о нашем ребенке! — патетически изрек он, но она уже кое-что о нем понимала, так что уловила, что он так шутит.

— Моя борода и твои уши! Прекраснейшие черты обоих народов, а? — костер потух, и Азагхал раздула уголья, чтоб он разгорелся. — Однако я все же была очень невежлива. Ну, придумаю, как все исправить.

— Выставишь к Вратам Маглора отряд пехотинцев? Дашь шестьдесят мер золота, запрошенных по торговому соглашению с Габилгатолом?

Азагхал погладила его по голове — пока он сидел, они были одного роста, и она намеревалась теперь этим преимуществом пользоваться.

— Ну, я скорее склонялась к тому, чтоб тебе отсосать, но уверена: сможем придумать что-нибудь и на этот счет.


	2. Chapter 2

— …пришли к выводу, что он не так уж и неприступен! — говорил мальчишка. — Но он уничтожит нас, одного за другим, если мы не объединимся, не создадим новый альянс и не будем все вместе держать совет.

Слова, наверно, были очень важными — неспроста же он предпринял столь долгий путь, чтобы все это ей сообщить, — но Азагхал обнаружила, что куда интересней наблюдать за тем, как двигаются его губы. От уголка его рта почти до самого уха тянулся шрам, слишком уж аккуратный для боевого. Скорее, было похоже на то, что кто-то засунул ему между зубов кинжал, а потом с большим трудом выдернул… и она была просто заворожена тем, как шрам натягивался и менял форму, пока он говорил. Только поэтому, пояснила она себе, она и не могла отвести взгляда.

— Да, — поддакнула она, в основном лишь для того, чтобы он продолжал. В их последнюю встречу он был облачен в боевую броню — и кольчуга с кожей, по ее мнению, ему шли больше, чем сегодняшняя парчовая мантия. Все эти излишние драпировки прятали его тело похлеще доспеха и годились лишь на то, чтобы сброшенными и смятыми валяться на полу ее покоев.

И она так увлеклась этими портновскими фантазиями, что далеко не сразу обнаружила, что говорить-то он уже перестал и теперь пялится на нее в ожидании. Как и весь двор.

— Оставьте нас, — хрипло провозгласила она. — Я должна обсудить этот вопрос с владыкой эльфов наедине.

В рядах ее придворных послышался ропот, кое-кто обменялся неодобрительными взглядами, но гномы покинули тронный зал. Они готовы были с радостью торговать плодами трудов своих рук, но любое другое сближение с эльдар рождало в них подозрения.

— Мне нужно что-то большее, чем красивые слова! — Азагхал заявила это еще до того, как резные двери захлопнулись за спинами ее советников, чтобы они могли услышать ее. Двери были очень тяжелыми, но двигались легко и бесшумно, и эльф, повернув голову, не отрывал от них глаз, пока они не защелкнулись на замок.

— Тут какая-то система противовесов? — спросил он и, не дождавшись от нее ответа, добавил: — А, неважно. Со времен Дагор Браголлах власть Врага все растет — вы испытали это и на себе. Я предлагаю…

— Побереги дыхание! — повелительным жестом она заставила его замолчать. Затем спустилась с помоста, на котором возвышался ее трон; стальные гвозди, которыми были подбиты ее каблуки, бездушно и жестко бухали о гранитный пол. Но позволить ему возвышаться над собой она не собиралась — и остановилась, не дойдя до него нескольких футов, и сердито глазела, пока до него не дошло. И вот как не заподозрить его в самодовольстве — даже если закрыть глаза на ухмылку, от которой дернулся шрам у его рта, — уж больно уверенно потянулась его рука к воротнику мантии, которую она так ненавидела.

— Стер бы ты эту ухмылку с лица, — осадила его она. — Я хочу знать, к кому — и к чему — я присоединюсь, только и всего.

— Тогда назовем это уроком по анатомии? — мантия сползла, обнажая голые плечи; он слегка ими повел, и она соскользнула вниз, на холодный камень у него под ногами.

Под мантией не было ничего.

Огромный зал был уставлен статуями ее предков, украшенными позолотой, лазуритом, перламутром, выторгованным у синдар. Они были высечены с такой любовью к каждой детали, что, казалось, вот-вот сойдут с постаментов. Азагхал уподобила свое лицо их неподвижным маскам и вовсе даже не думала об отшлифованной до сияния меди… или о полированном блеске тигрового глаза, глядя на эльфа… Кожа — всего лишь кожа, и, пусть когда-то Махал вырубил гномий народ из камня, сами каменотесы с тех пор достигли в мастерстве улучшения первоначальной их формы небывалых высот.

Но сей шедевр все же носил следы рукотворной работы, отметила она, подойдя ближе. Царь Кхазад не мог не восхититься искусным ремеслом, в какой бы форме оно перед ним ни предстало… и, может, узловатым следам хлыста, усыпавшим его тело от плеч до бедер, и не хватало той самой искусности, но другие были исполнены куда более тонко. Линии толщиной с волосок вились по его мышцам, словно отлитым из бронзы. И даже порез, чуть искрививший его губу, был нанесен так же ювелирно, как и зашит.

— Уж конечно, не ты первая интересуешься анатомией эльдар, — любезно сообщил эльф, глядя через плечо вниз. — Надеюсь, правда, твой интерес будет проявлен не настолько… вещественно. Я бы даже сказал, будет не настолько _шкурным_ , но…

— Небось твой народ считает тебя за шутника! — Азагхал, тем не менее, поднесла руку к его бедру и большим пальцем очертила линии этих нежных рубцов, царапая мозолями.

— Шутки трудно поддаются переводу, — ответил он, не полностью сумев скрыть дрожь. — Мой кузен пишет трактат о шутках атани и пытается найти общие причины и следствия с нашими. Сочинения скучнее я никогда не чи… ах!.. — он, вскрикнув, прервал речь — она вонзила зубы в изгиб его ягодицы.

— Не ной. Думала, ты куда выносливей.

— Да я щекотки боюсь, — оскорбленно парировал он, на что Азагхал фыркнула, хлопнув его по заду, и обошла кругом так, чтоб встать прямо перед ним.

Пусть ей и не нравилось, когда на нее смотрят сверху вниз, но у такой небывалой разницы в росте оказалось и одно очевидное преимущество. И, в конце концов, она ведь ему обещала. И под бессмысленными взглядами своих предков Азагхал прижалась лицом между бедрами эльфа и провела языком по его члену.

Дело было деликатное — ни один уважающий себя гном, уж не говоря о царе, не позволит ни слюне, ни любой другой влаге запачкать бороду, — но Азагхал умела в этом деле управляться с языком так же ловко, как и в переговорах по торговым вопросам. Настолько ловко, что эльф больше не мог удерживать руки у своих бедер и вцепился ей в волосы, и сталь звякнула о золотые бусины в ее темных косах.

Он слегка расставил ноги, но она обхватила его бедра, чтобы удержать его на месте, и прижала шершавую от щетины щеку к нежной коже его бедра. Эльф ахнул так, что ей даже польстило, и стиснул ее волосы крепче, что вовсе ее не расстроило. Она отлично помнила, какими красивыми были следы от ее бороды на его коже.

Вкус его она тоже помнила; он не изменился. Не отталкивающий, но достаточно непривычный, чтобы она не забылась — и не забыла, кто перед ней. Во вкусе гнома была соль и земля… а не сталь и зола. Гном, к тому же, был бы волосат, коренаст, со здоровым жирком и крепкими мышцами — а под ее пальцами, под нежной кожей, под мускулами были тонко вылепленные изгибы кости. Не говоря уже о том — и ее это слегка раздражало, — что у любого уважающего себя гнома уже давно бы стояло торчком от одной мысли о том, что великая и могущественная Азагхал стоит перед ним на коленях — ну или просто стоит, — чтобы подарить ему наслаждение.

Потому, пусть и немного из мести, она, отпустив бедро, обхватила ладонью его ствол и широким движением языка лизнула головку. Серьезных анатомических различий Азагхал не нашла, но по тому, как он дернулся и выругался себе под нос, предположила, что немногие эльфы носят в языке серьги. И отстранилась, одарив его самой хищной из своих ухмылок — и повторила трюк с языком.

— В прошлый раз я хотел расспросить тебя о культурной значимости… — у него совсем сбилось дыхание, и она ощутило удовлетворение от того, что наконец завладела его интересом.

— Мне они просто нравятся. Похоже, тебе тоже, а? Может, тебе самому пару штук вставить?

Правой рукой эльф провел по изгибу ее уха, и стальные пальцы тихо звякнули о гвоздики, кольца и каффы, украшающие ушную раковину, и теперь уже была ее очередь задрожать.

— Думаю, меня и так протыкали достаточно.

— Говоря о культурной значимости…

— А надо? — простонал он.

— Ты сам это начал! — но Азагхал с годами стала сентиментальной, потому сжалилась и слегка его приласкала, чтоб ему стало полегче.

— Ну, мой-то рот не занят! — но он покорно отодвинул ее руку и опустился на колени — и теперь они могли говорить лицом к лицу. — Что?

— Мы теперь женаты?

— Что?!

— Ну, я почитала немного. Не хочу, чтобы меня надурили в этом твоем союзе. — Она страшно разозлилась, узнав впервые об этом факте из их бессмысленной книжки, но она-то никакой разницы между «до» и «после» не ощутила, и если этот эльф связал себя с ней, то наверняка извлек из этого выгоду. — Акт телесного соединения…

Ее прервал его хохот.

— А я-то думал, тебя куда серьезнее обеспокоило дитя-полукровка! Нет, тут требуется больше, чем акт сам по себе: мы призываем в свидетели Валар и самого Эру. Поверь, я неспроста говорю, что очень осторожен с клятвами, которым они свидетели…

— Ну и отлично. Мне куда полезней союзник, чем муж. — Теплый любовник — еще ладно, но мужья были так утомительны, даже без каких-то там остроконечных ушей и проклятий на их роду.

— На войне, бывает, заводишь странных соседей по койке, — улыбка эльфа была слишком хищной, чтоб можно было назвать ее чарующей. Но все равно она усмехнулась в ответ.

Раньше до этого они не целовались: это казалось куда более интимным, чем прыгать на его члене… Но трусихой, однако, Азахгал не была… и было в его губах что-то непреодолимо манящее, когда он так ухмылялся.

Целовать его было так сладко… слаще, чем все остальное. Не удивило, что язык его был очень искусным, а губы на ее губах — такими мягкими. Не удивило и вовсе не разочаровало, как он прикусил острыми зубами ее нижнюю губу и как, когда она схватила его за бедра, притягивая ближе, выдохнул прямо ей в губы, то ли застонав, то ли рыкнув.

Правой рукой она водила вверх-вниз по его члену, а левой слегка помяла его яички — и заработала еще один пленительный рык — словно гул подземного огня. Он расстегнул ее штаны, скользнув в них рукой, но она поймала его за запястье.

— Другой! — она жаждала стали, жаждала еще раз увидеть на его лице этот чудной, неземной вид. В свете факелов его тело сияло и казалось отполированным… и она уже не думала о нем «слишком высокий», «слишком резкий» или «такой безбородый». В этот миг она думала только «прекрасный»…

А следующая мысль была: «Махал!..« — в нее вошли стальные пальцы. Холодные — она помнила! — и неловкие, но раздвинуть их мог он точно так, как она жаждала, и большой палец был прижат прямо к клитору. И Азагхал уронила голову, уткнувшись в его голую грудь, и раскачивалась, и раскачивалась, и в чреслах ее разгорался жар, пусть сталь и была холодна.

— Царь Азахгал, — прошептал он, она взглянула вверх и увидела, что он больше не ухмыляется. — Ты прекрасна…

— А ты полный бесстыдник! — и она снова его поцеловала — изгнать прочь из его слов всякую колкость. — И не думай, что я не знаю, о чем ты! Собираешься весь Белерианд соблазнить ради своего союза?

— Использую средства, что у меня под рукой… говоря образно, — он слегка повернул запястье, изменяя угол проникновения. — Так что скажешь?

Азагхал ответила ему стонами и насадилась на его пальцы еще глубже; он наклонил к ней голову, и все слова, что они могли друг другу сказать, потерялись в жаре встретившихся друг с другом губ. Его член в ее кулаке был таким твердым, таким багровым от возбуждения, скользким от ее слюны. Он был прекрасен — сколько было скульптур, выточенных вовсе не так изящно, — и она принялась ласкать его жестче, прижав большой палец к щели на его головке. И он кончил, выдохнув ей в рот, и она так и держала его член в кулаке, пока эльф не излился до конца и не рухнул прямо на нее. И придавил ее своими ужасно длинными ногами, так и не отпуская ее волос, и еще за пару рывков она довела себя до оргазма. Ее люди так высоко ценили жемчуг, что продавали им синдар, но вид этих бледных сияющих бусин на его смуглых бедрах был прекрасен не меньше… и именно глядя на них, она и достигла своего пика.

— Я лучше погибну быстро и славно, чем так медленно, как любит приносить смерть Он, — произнесла она, переведя дыхание. — Я поговорю со своим народом об этом.

Маэдрос провел рукой по ее бороде, перекатывая бусины между пальцами. Золото и гранаты сверкали, как искры кузнечного пламени.

— Так, значит, все эти хлопоты по соблазнению не дали мне ничего? — на что она нежно стиснула его обмякающий член, и он наигранно сморщился. — О, ну хорошо, хорошо. Не ничего.

— Мы только что обнаружили новую жилу мифрила. Война подступает — думаю, ты захочешь немного.

— Возможно, — ответил он с напускной скромностью. Стальная рука блеснула в свете факелов — он коснулся ее губ. — А что попросишь взамен?

— Раз будет война, мы будем нуждаться в обеспечении. Зерно востока, лен Хитлума… — она подмигнула ему и вытерла руки о валявшийся на полу каскад алой парчи. — Даю тебе пару минут на восстановление — и приступим к обсуждению всех условий.


End file.
